


"10 razones por las que Lily Evans no es mi tipo", por James Potter

by Aeriels_Stories



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriels_Stories/pseuds/Aeriels_Stories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Potter sabe a quién quiere, y Lily Evans no parece ser ésa persona.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"10 razones por las que Lily Evans no es mi tipo", por James Potter

**Tipos de letra:**  
\- Normal: Narración  
\- _Cursiva_ : Comentarios del escrito  
\- Entre barras (/  /): Pensamientos de James Potter  


  


=^o^= / =^o^= / =^o^=

  
  
  
  
  
  


Había un chico en su dormitorio.

En la Torre de Gryffindor.

De 6º año.

Tumbado tan largo era sobre su cama, boca arriba, pensativo.

Con su pelo negro mirando en todas direcciones, tan rebelde como su carácter. Y sus enormes ojos avellana fijos en el techo.

Hacía un rato que le rondaba una idea por la cabeza y se debatía entre llevarla a cabo ó pasar de ella.

La idea prometía. No rayaba en lo absurdo, ni tampoco en lo tradicional. Era, más bien, algo intermedio. Digamos que algo poco convencional.

Totalmente animado, se levantó y abrió el baúl a los pies de su cama, para sacar un pergamino y una pluma.

Reunido todo el material, se sentó en la cama, con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero. Y, así, comenzó a escribir:

**‘10 razones por las que Lily Evans no es mi tipo’ por James Potter**

_El sólo título no pudo evitar arrancarle una sonrisa. Una de ésas que usaba con frecuencia con sus fans de Quidditch. Sincera y arrebatadora._

Prosiguió con su escrito.

**1.-** Para empezar, es una chica

_Y no es que fuera un homosexual declarado. Sólo lo sabían sus amigos y compañeros de cuarto. Sirius Black, para su sorpresa, no puso el grito en el cielo cuando se lo dijo, al contrario de lo que esperaba. Poco después, se enteró de la razón. Ésta tenía el pelo castaño, los ojos dorados más bonitos del mundo mundial y era un encanto. Sirius y Remus Lupin llevaban saliendo hacía un tiempo. No tiene caso decir lo que el joven licántropo pensaba. Estaba más que encantado con su preferencia sexual. Y, respecto a Peter Pettigrew, ¿quién iba a pensar que se lo tomaría como algo personal, se liara con un chico para sentir lo que James y acabara gustándole?_

_Eso hizo reír al moreno. Nunca se atrevió a decirle a Colagusano que aún no había mantenido relaciones con chicos._

**2.-** Es pelirroja

_Dicen que las pelirrojas son puro fuego, pero a James eso no le interesaba. Le gustaban más los morenos, y que el pelo les llegase por los hombros._

_Era ver uno y volverse loco. Uno en concreto._

**3.-** Tiene los ojos verdes

_Vale, tenía dos ojos. Pero eran verdes. Ahí es donde la cosa fallaba. James los prefería oscuros. Negros, a ser posible. De mirada profunda, es decir, penetrante. Unos ojos negros capaces de leerte el alma..._

**4.-** Tiene la voz demasiado... femenina

_Quizás eso tenía que ver con que era una chica. Una voz áspera y sibilante que le despertara por las mañanas, eso es lo que James quería._

**5.-** Su cuerpo

_No es que Lily Evans tuviera mal cuerpo. Al contrario, tenía un cuerpo muy bonito. Uno de los más bonitos de Hogwarts, de hecho. Pero el que a James le traía de cabeza superaba al de la pelirroja. Puede que nunca le hubiera visto sin túnica, una pena, pero a James le enamoró la manera en que el uniforme se pegaba a su cuerpo. Tan sexy..._

**6.-** Tiene mucho carácter

_James tenía mala leche para dar y tomar, y si encima se liaba con alguien que tuviera tanta ó más que él... sería un caos. Su pareja debía ser tranquila, capaz de mantenerse sereno hasta en las situaciones más difíciles._

**7.-** Es demasiado perfecta

_Guapa, buen cuerpo, simpática, inteligente y Prefecta. ¿Qué más se puede pedir?_

_Pero James no buscaba la perfección. Quería a ése chico al que su nariz afeaba un poco su rostro. De hecho, eso le hacía único. Y es por eso que al buscador le gustaba mucho más._

**8.-** No le gusta Pociones más de lo estrictamente necesario

_Es más, el moreno estaba seguro de que Lily Evans veía todas las asignaturas del mismo modo. Tenía que superarlas todas. Ninguna debía quedarse atrás._

_Sin embargo, su chico amaba Pociones. La forma en que se concentraba y se esmeraba, cortando al milímetro los ingredientes midiendo con exactitud la cantidad de materiales que debía usar,... Todo con un cuidado extremo. Amaba eso de él._

**9.-** Es una Ravenclaw

_La Casa de los Empollones, según Sirius. Éste siempre decía que de no haber sido por su valentía, Remus estaría en ésa Casa._

_Pero su enamorado estaba en Slytherin. Grande, rico, poderoso. Pero en extremo humilde, en cuanto a maneras y modo de vivir. Era un chico sencillo._

_Un Slytherin que no tenía nada que ver con Slytherin, aún por su astucia._

**10.-** No es Severus Snape

_Y eso resumía los nueve puntos anteriores._

_En un primer momento, le había seguido los juegos a Sirius para ‘molestar a Snivellus’. Después, empezó a rajarse. Justo cuando se dio cuenta de que ésas bromas ya no le hacían gracia, sino que le dolían lo mismo ó, incluso, más que al propio Sly. Fue entonces cuando descubrió lo que sentía. Deseaba protegerle, consolarle, amarle._

_Y eso no era todo..._

_James no se conformaba con tan poco. Quería poseer a Severus por entero. Su cuerpo y su corazón. También su alma..._

_Pero para eso primero tendría que conquistarle._

_No le resultaría tan difícil, siendo que era uno de los playboy de Hogwarts, quedando segundo en pos de Sirius._

Y fue éste quién irrumpió repentinamente en el dormitorio, sobresaltando al moreno, que escondió el pergamino bajo la almohada a todo correr.

— ¿Qué escondes? - fue hacia él y se tumbó de un salto en su cama.

— Na-nada - nervioso, por que pudiera pillarle.

— Venga, ¿qué hacías? - intentando sacar aquello que hubiera escondido James, sin éxito, ya que éste no se lo permitía -. No puedes engañar al gran Sirius Black. Recuerda que tengo métodos para hacer cantar a quién me oculte algo.

— Yo sólo... pensaba.

— ¿Y en qué, si se puede saber? - tumbado, mirándole con la cabeza apoyada en sus manos.

— Pues en que... creo que tienes razón con respecto a Lily Evans - dijo el moreno, muy seguro de sí -. Si no me hace caso, ella se lo pierde.

— ¡Así se habla, Prongs! ¡di que si! - le palmeó la espalda el ojigris.

Hubo un extraño silencio en el que ninguno de los dos emitió sonido alguno.

— Paddy... - rompió el silencio el moreno.

— ¿Si? - se deshizo en sonrisas éste.

— No es nada.

/ Sólo me gustaría saber cual sería tu reacción si te confesara que por quién voy a cambiar a Evans... es Snivellus /

— Bien, pues me voy un rato a la Biblioteca, a ‘molestar’ a Moony - le guiñó un ojo Sirius -. ¡Te veo luego!

‘Molestar’ era sinónimo de ‘poner cachondo’. La expresión era muy útil cuando no querías que alguien ajeno a la conversación lo entendiera.

Probablemente el ojigris le maldeciría si se enteraba de su enamoramiento de colegiala por ‘ése murciélago grasiento’.

Pero las razones por las que a James le gustaba ya estaban escritas.

Quizás... algún día se le cayera sin querer el pergamino donde estaban anotadas y éste llegara a manos de su canino amigo.

James se preguntaba qué cara pondría al leerlo.

Pero tendría que perdonarle.

Al fin y al cabo, era James Potter, el buscador estrella de Gryffindor, el líder de los Merodeadores. Pero, sobre todo, era Prongs, aquél amigo fiel que moriría por proteger a aquellos a los que amaba.

Y eso tenía bastante mérito.

Sacó el pergamino, caminó hacia la puerta con él en la mano y, antes de salir, con una fugaz sonrisa, lo dejó caer al suelo.

Tendrían que empezar a perdonarle desde ése momento.

Y su siguiente movimiento... sería enamorar a cierta serpiente.

Confianza era lo que menos necesitaba.

Sólo tenía que ser sincero. Y mostrar su corazón.

Y James Potter... era todo corazón.

  


**~0~ FIN ~0~**


End file.
